


Episode 1.21: I Am Spider-Man

by Starbooks13



Series: Spiders Have To Stick Together [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: And Coulson is Their Victim, Blending Universes, Canon Compliant, Gen, Humor, Natasha is Proud of Peter, Poor Coulson, Short One Shot, Spider-Man Musical, Spiders Have To Stick Together, The Avengers are Trolls, Women Being Awesome, really short, sort of not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbooks13/pseuds/Starbooks13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Peter makes Natasha proud and the Avengers will never let Coulson live this down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode 1.21: I Am Spider-Man

**Author's Note:**

> So, having finally gotten over the hill of my big Loki/Natasha arc (since when does this series have arcs, what have I done?), I decided that a comedic filler episode should get a comedic filler one-shot. Apologies for the length--my muse decided brevity was the soul of wit this evening.

                Clint had been waiting hours for Natasha to get back.  “What took so long?”

                “Unexpected developments,” she replied, sauntering into the Tower’s common room.  “Trapster attacked.”

                He frowned.  “Everything alright?  No one got hurt?”

                She shook her head.  “None.  Parker handled it all brilliantly.”  She smiled, a full-on, honest-to-goodness smile.  He hadn’t seen one of those from her in a while.  “He’s more than earned his webs.”

                Clint rolled his eyes.  “Okay, touchy-feely stuff about your pet project aside, did you get the data?”

                “As if you doubted I would,” Natasha replied, tossing him her cell phone.  Clint checked the camera and grinned when he saw the saved video file.  They were never going to let Coulson live this one down.

                “JARVIS, call the rest of the team.  It’s movie time.”


End file.
